Slave
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Ichigo lives a life that many would frown in disgust at, and a life that a few would do anything to have. Shirosaki have all control over it, telling him what to do and what he shouldn't do. The lack of freedom was freeing, he never had to make decisions or ponder about things that bothered him. His master did all that for him. A master's wish is a pet's command. AU. Yaoi.


**AN: **I shouldn't even be writing this, but I suddenly was inspired. Don't know where this will end or what the plot will be. For those who are waiting for The Fraternity leader, I have the next chapter almost done. If you are waiting for The Swan Prince to be out with a new chapter, I can happily announce that I've started on the next one after over a year. I won't be promising anything but it will happen eventually.

_Warnings: Yaoi and kinky, hot, rough intimacy. You have been warned, read at own risk._

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

He lives a life that many would frown in disgust at, and a life that a few would do anything to have. His master have all control over his life, telling him what to do and what he shouldn't do. The lack of freedom was freeing, he never had to make decisions or ponder about things that bothered him. His master did all that for him. The only thing he had to be thinking about was making his master happy, no matter what. Behind closed doors they usually went by the names Pet and Master, but outside the doors their given names was used.

His master wore white skin, black nails and golden eyes with a black sclera. He clearly wasn't human, but Ichigo was. Vampires weren't unknown in the society, they appeared in different communities and those outside them didn't know about their existence, since they blended in so well. Shirosaki wasn't one to blend in, but he usually was mistaken of being an albino, which worked out fine. Ichigo hadn't known about vampires until the day he'd met his Master.

They met at a gathering for like- minded, a BDSM- party, held by the city ruler Aizen. Since it was Aizen, both vampires and humans were invited. Ichigo had been recommended through an old Master, so that he hopefully could meet someone new to serve. Consequently he met Shirosaki. He was thankful for that. The emptiness left behind after his previous Master, had been too large to cope with, his submissive side hadn't liked it one bit. They lived a great life, where his Master moved in the business world as a restaurant and club owner. It was a myth that vampires only roamed at night, but Shirosaki preferred the night over the day. As a pet, Ichigo weren't expected to work himself, and rather stay at his Master's side at all times. So he was at the facilities usually as much as Shirosaki.

Shirosaki was currently in a business meeting with a client who delivers local wine. They were sitting in his big office, at the back of his restaurant, Zangetsu, to decide of a deal regarding the shipment for the next six months. The meeting was coming to a closure, and Shirosaki was pleased with the outcome of their deal. He had been forced to bribe the man a little with a few free restaurant meals, but it would be worth it in the end. The man showed himself out, leaving Shirosaki at his desk. The vampire looked down in his lap where he had a sweet mouth wrapped around his manhood. He pulled at the bright orange hair to yank the head up, the mouth let go with a last suck and his pet was heaving for air. The cheeks wore a pinkish hue and the pierced tongue that had worked on his arousal for the entire meeting, traced the lips seductively.

"Such a good lill' pet. Come 'ere."

Ichigo crawled out from the space under the desk to kneel in front of his Master. Shirosaki's member still stood at attention through the zipper in his pants, and the pale man motioned his pet to stand up. He rose from his leather chair and stepped behind his pet, bringing him close to his chest. Tilting his head down, he breathed in the sweet smell emitting from the human at his neck. He grazed it with his fangs, making his pet whimper and lean his head to the side. His hand traveled down to the naked backside of his pet, to rest on a dark green dildo pushed in to the hilt. Shirosaki tugged at it, making Ichigo moan as it moved inside of him.

"Bend over at the desk." Was the command.

Ichigo did as told and made sure to spread his legs the way his Master liked it. A hand stroked his cheek slowly and then the other one. A stinging sensation came next as it struck down on it. The hand rubbed the slightly pink area, as an apology, before slapping it again. It was repeated until his Master was satisfied with the pink color and that it stayed. Shirosaki pulled the dildo out slowly and smirked satisfied when the stretched hole didn't close. His pet's head was pushed down into the desk surface roughly as he lined himself up. With a swift movement he entered completely, not giving his pet any mercy, and started to roughly fuck him into the desk. That mouth had done a wonderful job to rile him up enough to make this short and hard. The Master bucked into the pet, who took it without any complaints. If any, he moaned in appreciation. When a hand curled around his erect cock, pumping it in the same speed as the thrusts, he couldn't stop himself from cuming all over his Master's hand. His walls clenched down on the vampire's cock, making the space tighter and it was enough to send Shirosaki over the edge this time. He grunted his pleasure as he rode out his orgasm in to the warm, moist heat. Ichigo lay spent on the desk and his Master let go of his body, to fall down in to the chair again. His pet knew the deal, and spread his cheeks for his Master. He pushed a little with his muscles and the semen shot in to him minutes ago, ran out, down his legs. Ichigo moaned at the sensation of it dripping out.

"Ya almost made me hard again, Pet." Shirosaki commented as he saw his proof of ownership ooze out. "Go and shower. We need to go soon."

"Yes, Master."

Shirosaki dried his limp cock with a napkin and tucked himself in. While his pet was in the shower, he looked through his email. He typed away answers quickly, but stopped as he saw a mail without a headline but he recognized the sender. It was an invite to a private gathering for privileged doms and their subs. It had been a while ago he had the opportunity to show his pet of to other masters. It could be good to socialize with others to hear the latest gossip, Ichigo needed to meet other subs too. It was usually at gatherings like this that he could entrust his pet to be not under his direct control. The other doms knew, that touching another's pet was strictly prohibited, if not agreed to. To let the control lessen for a few hours has been proved to be good for their relationship; Shirosaki had noticed this after a while in the orangette's company.

His pet exited the bathroom, dressed in the clothes he had picked out for him. Tight black pants, an equally tight t-shirt with a graphic print and blood red Converse. Ichigo had matched his outfit with accessories and donned his master's proof of ownership around his neck. It was a thin gold chain with a pendant formed as a crescent moon. Shirosaki made an approving face at the attire.

"I'm ready to go, Master."

"We're invited to Shunsui and I said yes. It's soon."

"I enjoyed it last time, Master."

"Me too… We will be at the Club tonight, the manager is sick, so my night of has been canceled."

His pet nodded in confirmation and walked over to his master. "Thanks for earlier, Master." He whispered in a heavily pierced ear. "I enjoyed it." Shirosaki pulled at the orange hair to get his pet further down and kissed him deeply, to show his affection for him. The pierced tongue collided with his; Shirosaki was glad that he got him to pierce it, it made wonders in all kind of places. _Especially on his cock_. Just remembering it made him harden, the kissing made nothing to prevent it from happening either. He broke away from the kiss and rose from his seat to leave the building. Ichigo followed behind him as usual. They got in to the parking lot where his Porsche stood parked. He pressed the key and the car beeped when it unlocked. He drove away from the restaurant and steered his way to the club. Ichigo was quiet beside him, he put on the stereo hooked to his Iphone and played music, good enough to wake up the whole street. Investing in better sound system had been gold worth in the end. His keen vampire hearing couldn't stand crappy sound and nonexistent bass.

He parked the car in the alley, where it would be protected from drunks heading to and home from the Club. He never went in through the back door though; it made a bigger statement to enter through the main doors.

"Yo Kenpachi! Everythin' going okay?"

"No disturbances so far, Boss."

"Good, let it stay that way."

"Of course, Shirosaki- sama."

The bouncer let them in; the club was already packed with people. It would be a busy night tonight. They zigzagged through the mass, to be able to head to the VIP balcony. Shirosaki slid his card in the card reader and the door opened for them. Climbing a set of stairs brought them up to the upper level. It was far quieter here, as it was a more private setting, enabling guests to actually talk to each other without yelling. They sat down at their reserved table by the window, Shirosaki liked to have an overview over the floor while he was there. A champagne bottle was already resting on ice when they sat down. Shirosaki poured himself a glass straight away and relaxed in the couch. Ichigo eyed the bottle warily and wondered if he was allowed to have a drink too. His master poured another flute and put it in front of the orangette, who whispered a thank you before taking it.

"Starrk!" Shirosaki yelled.

A man emerged out from the shadows, to stand beside the plush couch.

"Go to the kitchen an' get us some food. Fries for me and a salad with no dressing, for Ichigo."

"Something else?"

"That's all. Hurry up."

"Yes, Shirosaki- sama." The man bowed slightly before taking the stairs they arrived from.

Ichigo sipped his drink slowly; it was a long time ago he got something luxurious like this. Good champagne wasn't opened often for any reason, usually when his master celebrated a good deal. Today had been a good deal, but not champagne worthy. Maybe it was an excuse from the manager, to take the free night away. He gazed outside the window, the club was still flowing with people, and it had gotten first-rate reviews last week so it was only natural. His master had worked hard for it to become one of the most popular venues in town. Ichigo was a little proud of him actually. He knew how difficult it had been, so thinking of it again; the champagne had a good reason behind it. Shirosaki rose from the couch and Ichigo turned his body to him, to see if he was supposed to follow.

"Stay. It will only take a minute."

As promised, Shirosaki returned quickly. In his hands where an Ipad, that he tapped on with a concentrated face. He sat down next to Ichigo again and resumed his tapping. His pet knew better then to snoop around, so he watched the bubbles rise in his glass.

"Seems like there isn't any VIPs tonight. So we're going to be undisturbed for the night."

Starrk came back with their food and put plates with cutleries and water in front of them on the table. The man was dismissed and Shirosaki put away his tablet. "Let's eat. Seems like Baraggan put together a delicious salad for you." Ichigo nodded in confirmation, he was starved and couldn't wait to put it in his mouth. The _salad_ that is, nothing else… for the moment. Shirosaki dipped each fry in ketchup before popping them into his mouth. They ate in silence this night; it was enjoyable to have quiet moments like these. They usually were a calm couple, at least Ichigo was by nature, and Shirosaki could be all over the place if he wanted. His subs actually set his mood, because he always adapted to it. The adaption made them at the same wavelength, and it made things easier. As a dom he wasn't abusive or rough just for the sake of it outside their plays. He rather used the term "firm" when they played hard, he refused to be compared to an abusive asshole.

Their plates where put away once they finished. The master picked up the Ipad again but scooted closer to his pet. He threw his arm around him, in an embrace and put the tablet in both of their laps. The opened the browser and typed in a well known Webb address.

"I thought that it's time to order some new things to our _room_. You bit through that gag last time, and our collection don't hurt do be expanded." Shirosaki chose to click on the 'mouth gags' menu first. He looked through the options and went to see what kind of ball gags they had in stock. It was the usual gags and since his pet had bit through their old one, he opted to buy one of a bigger size. He added a 2.25 inches black gag with black leather straps in to the cart. Next he wanted something new, they had only played with the traditional ball gags and he felt that they could go further. He wasn't interested in open mouth gags, his pet was good at keeping his mouth open for him when he wanted him to. Oh, but what's this? A penis gag… He clicked on one to read about them. It's a short cock, instead of the gag ball, that's inserted into the mouth and then strapped securely behind the head.

"Would you want to use this, Ichigo?"

His pet thought about it for a second before answering: "If it would please you, I want to."

He somehow had anticipated that answer, because his pet always made sure to keep him happy, but it was noticeable that he wanted it as much as he wanted. That gag was also put in to the cart, a black one of course. Shirosaki continued his search on the website. He added several tubes of lube; they used a lot of that so it wouldn't get old. Safety first. Next he chose a set of ropes, his current was starting to get a little worn out and when they did, he couldn't get the bindings right. Red rope would look good to all the black. Their biggest 'issue' was that they already had most typical toys to play with plus restraints, and he wanted to find something new. Then his pet did something unexpected, he clicked a category which loaded on the screen. The chosen one was: fucking machines. A device that let you get fucked by a machine, where you put on your favored dildo. His dick twitched just thinking about the possibilities with a machine. Best part was that his Pet had chosen it for them; he wanted to be fucked by it.

"Ya want one?" He asked.

His pet nuzzled his head into his side, an affectionate gesture. "Yes, Shiro. _Please._"

He added one to the cart and sent the order away. Shirosaki poured himself some more champagne to soothe his rising nerves. Looking through all the playthings had woken his libido with vengeance. His sweet little pet was so docile right now that it hurt. The dom side of his purred in satisfaction. A reward was in order; his pet had behaved so well today. He had been at the Club long enough to see that no one wasn't destroying the place, there weren't any VIPs either. He could leave and return home without any trouble.

"We are leaving. Follow me." He ordered. Ichigo did as told. "Starrk, you're in charge for the rest of the night." The man bowed, loyal as ever.

Shirosaki and Ichigo slid out from the Club unnoticed and climbed into the Porsche. The master couldn't wait until they reached the pent house, so he leaned over to the passenger seat and claimed his pet's lips in a hungry kiss. A promise of what awaited them when they got back. The engine was turned on and the car sped away.

Shirosaki had been smirking the whole way home, he just couldn't help it. He and his pet stood in the elevator, which brought them higher up in the apartment building. His luxurious penthouse lay at the highest floor, and you needed a special key to the elevator to be able to access it. His right hand was busy stroking Ichigo's back in a slow movement, following the spine from bottom to top. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and they stepped out. Shirosaki wasted no time in steering his pet towards the _room_. He couldn't wait and was in no mood to stall. It lay on the second floor inside their bed room, some called it a dungeon. This way it was hidden for those who shouldn't know about it, the room was an old big walking closet that Shirosaki had rebuilt himself. The room was sound proof but enabled to let some out if the door was open to the master bedroom. He had decorated after his own tastes in a modern touch. As much as he liked black, the room itself had a light grey color. For lighting he'd chosen spotlights and there was a soft couch in purple at a wall. The room had, of course, links in the walls, on the floor and roof to attach chains or rope. On the walls he had hung his: whips, floggers, paddles, ropes and chains. The toys he displayed on glass shelves together with a basket of different lubes. His restrains lay in a big oak box. The master liked his things easy to reach, it also meant it was easy to put back. Oh, yes. This room was perfection.

"Undress and put on the leather cuffs on wrists and ankles." His pet complied and he watched as every article of clothing came off. While the restraints were put on he threw away the clothes inside the bed room. His pet was done and knelt on the floor when he set his eyes on him again. "Stand up, Pet." The master hooked the arms to two hooks in the sealing and the legs to the floor. His pet stood in an 'X' formation in the middle of the room. The cock was still limp between his legs but it wouldn't be for much longer. Shirosaki walked around him in a slow pace, wondering how he should be rewarding his pet. He brought forward a black cloth, which he tied over his pet's eyes, blindfolding him completely. "I'll be right back." He said in an ear.

Shirosaki went to his closet to get his leather pants. He never liked to walk around completely naked as he played, if felt strange in some way. He stripped as well but donned the pants, going commando. He knew his pet loved a cock out from the zipper opening of a pair of pants, lucky that he liked it too. When he entered the room again he sat down in the couch to admire the view. His pet looked to be of a lean built when wearing clothes, but the opposite was clear now with no garments on. Ichigo almost was as well trained as he was; it was required to endure a life as a pet to a master. Injuries would happen easily, if the pet didn't have the stamina, a healthy diet and proper exercise was the simple solution to that.

"Pet, you have behaved well today. I'm pleased with you." He said from the couch. Silently he rose from it and his bare feet hit the floor boards with soft thuds. On a wall where his whips hung a feathered one was picked out. He let the feathers softly touch the skin of his pet, starting with the inner arms. It traced down to the nipples, to rise to the next arm in the air. He followed his pet's spine down to his ass, where he let it caress between the cheeks. The master moved to the front again, and let the feathers dance on the sensitive inner thighs; he never went close to the still limp appendage, his pet hadn't earned that just yet. The whip was put back on the wall; instead he grasped a flogger, going for a soft leathered one. When the first hit landed on his pet's ass, the body jerked from the surprise. He hit once more, dragging out another jerk.

"Put your ass out."

The pet obeyed and was rewarded with a series of hits. His ass tingled from the flogger, but his member was starting to wake up into a semi hard state. Shirosaki licked his lips at the pink hue and from the arousal that his pet was emitting. His hands touched his handiwork, feeling the heat on the skin. He draped the back with his torso, stepping in really close. His arms went around the pet's waist, while he licked the outer shell of the left ear.

"I'm _hungry_." He hissed.

Obediently as ever, the pet leaned his head to the right, inviting his master in. Shirosaki's nose traced the vein, as if he already could scent the blood from the outside. He imagined the remembered taste, and could feel his eyes grow darker, as his lust took over. His fangs sunk in slowly into the flesh, making the pet moan loudly at the sensation. The blood flooded into his mouth and he drank it. His arms tightened around the torso, so he could rub his groin into the naked behind. His pet's blood was so delicious, with a spicy tone to it. He'd been addicted to it from his first bite.

Not wanting to take too much and ruin the rest of the fun, he let go. A trickle of blood managed to escape, and ran conveniently down to the chest muscle. He licked his lips as he savored the aftertaste. Shirosaki pressed a kiss on the wounds to show his thankfulness. He always was thankful for the blood he took; it was a gift, not many were willing to give away freely.

His tongue found the spilled blood and licked it up, no reason to waste good blood. The pet had fully hardened during the feeding; the engorged head glistened in the light. He let his own cock out from his pants and rubbed it against his pet's. A long moan came from both of their lips at the collision. Shirosaki kneeled to unhook both of the legs from the floor. His hand traveled to the ass to make sure that the asshole still was loose for him. Happy that he didn't need to spend time on preparation, Shirosaki lifted the legs to wrap around his waist. His cock went straight inside as they got into the right position. Impatient, he started to move. His pet moaned when the pace quickened and it made the master go harder.

"M-master… Can I cum for you?" The pet moaned out.

"Go ahead, Pet. Cum."

The ass muscles clamped down on his cock and shot him over the edge. The pure, white blinding bliss was too much, and he almost felt the need to scream. They took a few minutes to calm down, before moving. Shirosaki pulled out and his pet winched a little.

"Don't lower your legs. I need to release your arms first."

Shirosaki freed the arms from the ceiling and wrapped them around his neck. He held the body close to his, so that he didn't drop it. He moved them over to the couch and sat down his pet on it.

"I'm going to remove the blind fold." He instructed.

Gentle hands moved to the back of the Pet's head and untied it. His pet blinked a couple of times as the lights blinded his eyes a little. Shirosaki could see that his pet was sated and content. It made him proud in a strange, unexplainable way.

"I'm going to draw a bath for you, come in when you feel that you can stand. I don't want you to pass out and crack your head open."

"Yes, Master."

Shirosaki ruffled the orange locks on the human's head, before entering the master bathroom. He opened the taps and put in some relaxing oil into the water. While the bath was filling up, he jumped into the shower quickly to wash away the worst grime of his body. Wrapping a clean towel around his waist, he entered the room again, to find his pet trying to stand up. The orangette swayed a little and grabbed the back of it to steady himself. He was feeling a little bit lightheaded still. Shirosaki helped him into the bathroom and down in the tub. The vampire joined him, afraid that the human would pass out and drown if he didn't. He positioned himself behind his pet and both relaxed in the warm water.

"Thank you for everything today, Master. I had fun."

"You're welcome. I didn't bite you to hard, did I?" The master looked at the angry looking bite on the side of the neck, frowning a little at it.

"No, please don't worry. I enjoyed it."

"Good. Your blood it too delicious to pass up on."

"Anything for you…Mast-er." The pet's breathing evened out, and he fell asleep against his master's chest. Shirosaki let them be for awhile, before moving into the bedroom. He spooned his pet in the big bed, and let the scent from him lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
